


Starshooters

by Jacque_le_Prince



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Blood and Injury, Bounty Hunters, Colonization, Country & Western, Cowboys & Cowgirls, Duelling, F/F, F/M, Fantastic Racism, Fantasy, Girls with Guns, Guns, Hip Hop, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Sex, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Female Character of Color, M/M, Multi, Original Fiction, Original Universe, Other, Recreational Drug Use, Stars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28890792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacque_le_Prince/pseuds/Jacque_le_Prince
Summary: This is the story of Luxury, the first-born daughter of the famously heroic Munny lineage, and her journey to reviving her family's name after her father's fall from grace. However, things aren't as straight forward as they appear to be. But in a land where cowboys ride unicorns and people can get magical guns by getting hit with shooting stars, would it really be fair to expect that they would be?
Kudos: 1





	Starshooters

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, I was going to write a Jojo's Bizarre Adventure fanfiction around the concept of twin Joestars (borrowed from Avatar: the Last Airbender's concept of twin Avatars). It was going to be set partially in the future with Stands and characters named after current hiphop/rap icons and songs, but after listening to one too many Lil Nas X songs, I decided to take a different route.

Have you heard of the place that still lives in the age of the Wild West? Where cowboys ride their unicorns, guided by the light of the stars, and have magical duels at high noon? A place where sharpshooters are either gifted an ancestral weapon or struck by the shooting star itself? Such a world is forever flooded by adventure, and never given a moment’s rest.

* * *

The man stumbled against the doorway, the rusty spurs on his boots croaking with each staggered step.

His veiny hand ran down his face, dragging the blood leaking from his eyes across his sandpaper skin. Copper flooded his senses, making his already hazy vision dissolve into further ambiguity.

Through the red, he could barely see the vague shape of his steed galloping towards the horizon.

His voice thundered in a low mutter against his palm, “Just when I thought I’d gotten rid of you.”

* * *

The dame threw her head back a haughty laugh, a much less prominent laugh emanating from the phone in her hand. In her other hand was a glass of cider jostling around from her sudden movements.

The husky woman standing behind her chair briefly flinched in anticipation of getting splashed with the beverage. In contrast to the seated woman’s orange locs pinned into a frilled bun, her own faded black hair was a simple bob dressed up by a pair of cow-patterned ribbons. While the woman sitting down wore a frilled blue dress and cozy sandals, the other wore a casual black crop top and pants under a long peach flannel. Even the soft patches of vitiligo on the husky woman’s dark skin contrasted greatly with the other’s smooth pearl face.

“Now that’s rich! One thing’s for sure, he’ll never get caught cheating again.” She took a sip from her glass. “Especially with the no-good Naluq maid; what was he even thinking?...Them, too. The way I see it, they’re all just trying to seduce our m-me--”

The woman reared back and sneezed, spilling the contents of her glass onto the intricately patterned carpet below her.

Immediately, the woman standing behind her dropped to her knees to clean up the stain.

The dame sniffed.

“Fauna, have you been sneaking flowers into the house?” she sharply asked.

“No, ma’am,” answered the other, “It’s cruel to pluck flowers away from their environment. It’s better to let them bloom on their own.”

“Yeah, yeah,” the other dismissed, pulling a handkerchief from her breast pocket.

She then tended to the voice on the phone, “Nothing, just my allergies acting up again...Yeah, I’m gonna have Vinny plow down any leftover flowers he missed. Hold on a minute...”

Even though Fauna hadn’t finished cleaning up the stain, the dame handed her her glass and said, “Fetch me some more cider when you’re done.”

“Yes, ma’am,” obeyed Fauna.

* * *

Fauna sighed as the sun’s heat fell upon her. Although it was beginning its descent into the late afternoon, the potency of its rays were still present.

“I’m glad none of it got on her dress,” she murmured to no one but herself.

As she drew closer toward the fenced-off yard, the cows residing inside turned their heads, recognizing the sound of her boots.

In turn, Fauna cooed at the cows like a mother soothing her child, her earlier gloom ebbing away at the sight of her cattle.

“Aww, I know you want pets, guys, but Panini doesn’t want me handling her things after touching you,” she said.

Still, the cows mooed softly and followed her as far as they could within the confines of their fence as she went to the shed.

When Fauna swung open the door, her peaceful demeanor was snuffed out with a choked yelp that rose from her throat.

In the dim shed, she stared into the mismatched eyes of a friend she thought she’d never see again.

“O...Oh my stars!” Fauna gasped, fanning herself, “Lux? Is that you?”

Stuffed into the friend’s mouth was one of the glozzom fruits that Fauna had stored in a sack. Before answering, the seated girl finished taking her bite and maneuvered the violet pulp into her cheek.

“Yeah, girl! Thought I’d grab a lil’ something the munch on before I stopped by to say hi to y’all,” she said, juice dripping down her chin, “Did you sneak a peek at my new ride out back? I named him Ferrari.”

Fauna hardly took in the words as she noticed the scattered glozzom cores behind Luxury, and was almost taken aback by the casualness of the entire scene.

“Where’ve you been all this time?” Fauna squeaked, barely containing herself, “No one’s heard from you for over ten years! A-And then Cash moved to another village, and after that thing with your dad...we just had no one to ask!”

“Cash moved out? Dang girl, we gotta catch up,” Luxury said, pushing herself up off of the floor, “But lemme stop by your house for a lil’ bit and use the cowgirl’s room. I’ve been riding around for hours and ain’t found not one bush to squat in.”

Fauna winced.

“Uh...see about that…”

She didn’t finish her sentence as she let Luxury walk outside of the shed, still chatting away.

“Matter of fact, what happened to all your plants? Last time I was here, you had the biggest garden in Imen.”

Fauna nervously twiddled her fingers as she murmured, “Oh, so you really didn’t hear about the Vodenians at all…”

“The what?”

The sound of the Dels’ front door closing brought both women to attention just in time for Panini to shout Fauna’s name.

“What is taking so long?” the dame asked as she approached the two, “Don’t tell me you stopped to play with the cattle. You know I don’t like you touching those things while handling my cups.”

Luxury looked in confusion as the unknown woman seemingly ignored her just to talk to her friend. Her dress and attire also added a feeling of unfamiliarity.

“Yes, I mean no. I mean, I wasn’t checking on the animals,” Fauna fumbled, “I just got caught up with a...uhm...an old friend?”

Only then did Panini turn to look at Luxury. First, she squinted at her mismatched eyes.

“A half-breed, hm?” observed the dame, “At’say and--”

“Tanach on my daddy’s side,” finished Luxury, “My mama’s At’say.”

Panini shrugged, as if suddenly uninterested in the topic, and scoped the rest of Luxury’s body. Like her platinum blonde waves, Luxury’s outfit was mostly yellow, if not cream colored, which stood out against her copper skin. She wore a jacket with tassels, matching track pants with a dark brown stripe across the sides, and the standard boots and stetson hat. It took Panini a moment to realize that the shirt under Luxury’s jacket was actually a thong bodysuit and a Y-strap.

Panini bit back a remark about the provocative choice of clothing, and instead said, “You At’sayans really like your jewelry, but where’s yours?”

Luxury cracked a cheeky smile and laughed.

“Girl, I had to sell it all while I was out there fending for myself. I snatched up these lil’ things to keep my earlobes from closing, though,” she said, pointing at her smiley earrings.

“Snatched,” Panini repeated, “Of course you stole them, just like any At’sayan or Tanachian would.”

Luxury’s smile then faded, causing Fauna to step back apprehensively.

“Hey, hey, don’t go dissing my people over something I did by myself,” Luxury asserted.

“It ain’t just you, it’s all of you lawless deadbeats,” said Panini with rising aggravation, “If we hadn’t come in to take charge of this shoddy excuse of a village, y’all would still be out here living no better than your horses.”

“Who’s “we”? Your folks? What’d y’all do to Imen?”

In contrast to Luxury’s aggressive confusion, Panini hesitated in genuine wonder.

“Wait, you really don’t know?” she asked with a bemused frown, “Have you not been around?”

Fauna stepped up, giving a gentle poke to alert Panini before speaking, “She, uh, left the village for about ten years.”

Panini turned back to Luxury. Then her frown gave way to a righteous grin.

“Then you’ve got a lot to learn.”

* * *

The world is composed of four races, each defined by the first things their ancestors laid eyes upon.

The Vodenians saw the blue oceans that waved and trembled. The At’sayans saw the many brown hues of the earth and its soil. The Naluqs saw the lush greenery that breathed life into the air. And the Tanachians saw the many vibrant colors of the sky as the sun waltzed across it.

As such, the miracles of the world they viewed would come to reflect what their future generations did.

And like the powerful tides of the oceans that eroded even the toughest of stones, the Vodeni always marched on without hesitance.

They were ambitious, and always on the move. In 2002, their expansion flooded into other territories. Other people’s lands swept under the Vodeni currents in their insatiable drive for advancement, even if it meant conquering their neighbors.

* * *

“Is that why I’m sitting out here on the steps while that spoiled bitch is inside drinking your cider?”

Fauna, who had been tending to Luxury’s steed, rushed to place her hands over Luxury’s mouth while worriedly glancing up at the windows of her home.

“Don’t say that!” she whispered, shrilly, “You’re gonna get us in trouble!”

Luxury gasped excitedly and pushed Fauna’s hand away with a wide grin.

“I know how I’m gonna save my family name!”

Fauna twisted her features in confusion at the sudden change in topic.

“What?” she asked.

Luxury clutched Fauna’s hand.

“If I can overthrow the Vodenians, everyone will love my family again!” Luxury explained.

“What?! Lux, are you crazy?”

“No forreal girl, it’ll be easy. I just got back from taking on--”

The front door then creaked open, and out stepped Panini.

She stared incredulously at Luxury, giving an insincere, haughty laugh.

“Did I really just catch you scheming about a revolution?” she scoffed, “You just got home and you’re already finding a way to get arrested?”

Luxury snorted, “Nah, jail doesn’t suit a pretty gal like me,” with a small flip of her platinum locs.

“Then I suggest you get off my property and don’t come near my servant, again.”

Although Panini still wore a bitter grin, her words were stern and cold. In contrast, Luxury’s casual words pierced through the frigid air.

“Well, that’s kinda a problem since I really wanted to kick back with my homegirl Fauna and tell her all about what I’ve been doing since I’ve been gone.”

“But it doesn’t really matter what you want, now does it?” Panini sped through the sentence with a shake of her head, struggling to keep her grin.

“Not in this case.” Luxury turned to Fauna. “It’s about what Fauna wants.”

Fauna flinched in surprise and murmured, “Lux…”

Panini’s passive aggression sank into a groan.

“It’s not about what she wants either!” she exclaimed, “Whether this cow wants to work for me or not, she’s not going anywhere. She’s  _ my _ property.”

Luxury’s expression darkened.

“Seriously? Your property?”

Fauna lowered her head as Luxury stood up, towering over Panini.

“On land you stole?”

Panini stumbled back, trying to maintain dominance with a frown, but the apprehension in her eyes gave it away.

“I should beat your ass right now for talking about my girl like that,” said Luxury, “But I can’t save my family name if I go to jail again. How about we settle this with a duel?”

Fauna snapped her head up.

Panini sputtered in disbelief, “A duel? Between two girls? Are you people actually so boorish that y’all let your women handle guns?”

“Are you people actually so dependent on y’all’s men that you don’t let ladies sort their own problems?”

Panini huffed, straightening out her dress, and reluctantly muttered, “Wait here. I’ll be calling my brother.”

There was a beat of silence as Panini watched for Luxury’s response, then deemed it safe to retreat back into the house when faced with no opposition.

Fauna stood up from her stoop on the porch.

“That was really smart of you to follow through with their duel customs.”

“Nah girl, I just wanna use the bathroom while she’s gone--quick, sneak me in through the back!”

“Huh? Uh...uhm…” Surprised by the sudden new task, Fauna fumbled as she gathered her thoughts. “This way! Come on.”


End file.
